This amendment to SPID 3880 is a therapy outcome study in women with childhood abuse experiences to determine whether fluoxetine (antidepressant) is effective for treatment and prevention of stress-related syndromal or subsyndromal psychopathology. Subjects who complete SPID 3880 will be offered an optional treatment protocol. Those with major depression will be offered 8 weeks of open-label floxteine; subjects who are not depressed but have a history of early adverse life events will be offered a double-blind, placebe-controlled trial of fluoxetine.